Conventionally, there is an endoscopic system that includes an endoscope (a scope) that captures an image of a subject and an image processing device that processes an image obtained by the endoscope and performs, for example, a recording of the processed image.
For example, there is an image recording device that is connected to an endoscope and performs an operation such as automatically starting or terminating a recording of an endoscopic image on the basis of a result of a detection performed by a red-color detector included in the image recording device (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-51399). For example, there is also an electronic endoscopic system that includes a scope and an image signal processing unit and performs an operation such as stopping a recording if a connection between the scope and the image signal processing unit has been released for more than a predetermined time period since the recording was started (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-177212).
In the operation of an endoscopic system, a determination of the occurrence of a failure in an endoscope is performed when the occurrence of the failure is suspected. The determination of the occurrence of a failure in an endoscope is often performed on the basis of a video obtained by an endoscope in which the occurrence of the failure is suspected and by an image processing device that was used along with the endoscope.